Stop
by PrinceNeptune509
Summary: The tale of two Best Friends,Jordan Cranston and Daniel Park.The sweet and quiet,Danny,has been taken over by a dark and malevolent force.Danny becomes one of the sinister Psycho Rangers,and Jordan try to convince him to come back to good.


The water from the angel grove pool glittered and sparkled in the California sun. The marine and aqua colored water was warm and delightful to the body. The water appeared as if it were stretched over miles, for it was a rather large Olympic size pool. Upon the calming, warm, delightful, Californian pool water was Jordan. The rather lonely and distant Jordan Cranston stood at the starting point for what appeared to be hours, but he was only standing for a few seconds. Even to Jordan, the seconds felt like hours. After an eternity of waiting, Jordan heard the starting gun shot. He was ready to begin.

He jumped into the large pool with his blue Speedos, swimming cap and goggles. He jumped in with such grace and posture. Jordan's body was tired, due to lack of sleep; however, he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his goal. The clock didn't stop for no one, and Jordan was no exception to this rule. He swam through the crystal clear water with such grace, speed, posture and elegance as he tried to keep up with his timing. Still, it was as if he was pushing himself. Pushing himself to make it to the end. To not give up or even think about stopping. His mind was racing as his ears picked up the sounds of the splashing water. All he thought about was making it to the end. He was determined to make a new record for himself in the One hundred meter freestyle. To forget all that's happen. Five strokes, four strokes, three strokes, two strokes and the last stroke came with such agonizing pain. His arms were sore, but he didn't care. Jordan wanted to finish. He finally tagged the end of the pool as he took off his goggles and swimming cap quickly. He needed to see his timing.2:30 when Jordan established 1:00 in his mind.

The anger boiled in his blood as he ripped off his goggles and swimming cap. He was way off to reaching his goal. Jordan smashed his goggles onto the concrete as he buried his head in his arms. His scream could be heard for miles. Jordan turned his soft hand into hard knuckles as he started to slam the knuckle bones into his head. Patches of blonde hair levitated as three big bumps appeared on Jordan's head. Jordan just sat there. He let the currents calm his raging soul. Seconds turned into Minutes. Minutes turned into Hours. Jordan sat in the pool for a good long while. He was possibly in the water for three long hours, but Jordan didn't keep count. His fingers were starting to wrinkle like a prune. Jordan's head was buried under his small arms as his yells of anger slowly transformed into cries of sadness. Jordan wouldn't let anyone see him cry. He honestly wasn't mad at his timing, but mad at what had happened this past few weeks.

Up to this point of Jordan's life, he lived the basic life of a teenager. A life that was lonely, but normal none the less. He went to school, did some extra curricular activities, hanged out with his friends, for whom he considered family and protected his sister from harm. He had his hardships, mostly for being gay, but that's another story. Still, some of his friends knew, but they still loved him. One was being his sister, another being his best friend, Matthew and finally, his Best friend, Danny. Jordan could not explain it, but he treasured his friendship with Danny on another level. Daniel Park had a special place in Jordan's heart. That is, until these past few weeks.

Chaos has swept the city of Angel grove. Monsters of all sizes were bringing havoc upon the quiet city. Jordan and the others were so shocked by all these attacks, and even more surprised that their parents were always disappearing. It was funny how the parents would disappear one minute, and a gang of multi-colored Super Heroes would come to save the day in another. These super heroes were, of course, the Power Ranger. Little did they know it, but Jordan and his friends were in for the shock of a lifetime. Molly Oliver, Jamie Cranston, Jordan Cranston, Darien Taylor, Timothy Scott and Matthew Oliver were all gathered at the Oliver home. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Zack told them to stay in the house. Naturally, the kids didn't listen. They worried over their parents. The kids secretly followed their parents and they were swiped away in a wave of shock. They witnessed their parent's transformation. Their parents were the Power Rangers.

Jordan and others could not believe their eyes or their ears. After their parents had a little clash with evil, they sat their kids down and told them who and what they were. The kids were in disbelief. The hardest thing to believe was that they would be the next generation of Rangers. They were only kids, and now they had to sell their freedom for the rest of world? All of this was too much. How could a bunch of teenagers save the world in multi-colored costumes and robots? All of this was confusing; however, it took another turn when the new rangers had to take their new powers right away, for their parents powers were fading away, as most ranger powers tend to do. If the older generation did not pass on their powers by the next full moon, the spirits of the Ninjetti animals would die out forever, never to return or bring peace ever again.

Being that Jordan was the son of Billy Cranston, he would receive the Ninjetti spirit of the Wolf; Bringer of Silence, swift, sure, elegant and wise. Jordan was the new Blue Ranger and new Blue Ninjetti Ninja. The powers of the water wolf were rather extraordinary, but his friends didn't think so. Nathan, Jacob, Daniel, Dana and Amy now held a deep hatred towards the new rangers. Why couldn't they get powers? They were also told that there parents were also rangers as well. Jordan would never forget the look on Daniel face when he found out. The anger in Daniel's eyes was a sight that was too horrific to forget. Grey, foggy eyes of hatred still hovered in Jordan's mind. Still, the words that came out of Daniel's mouth were even worse. "Why does someone as pathetic as you get powers amazing as that?" Daniel now hated Jordan, and Jordan hated himself. Daniel's friendship meant the world to Jordan and more. Daniel was number one in Jordan's heart and Jordan was now completely devastated to know that his best friend hated him. His heart was completely broken and his soul was ripped to shreds.


End file.
